


You Make My Holiday Fic Fest REVEALS!

by ymmsummerfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymmsummerfest/pseuds/ymmsummerfest
Summary: And here we have it: our wonderful authors!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: YMMH FIC FEST





	You Make My Holiday Fic Fest REVEALS!

It's been one heck of a ride these last 3-ish months, and I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who participated in this fest (prompters and writers) because, without you, none of this would have been possible. For the writers, we know the fest was pretty rushed in terms of its writing period so thank you for putting up with that and making the check-ins despite the short turn around and semi-high word count! 

For those who don't know, this is the first time any of us mods have run a fest and it's been a huge learning experience for us. We know there are definitely some things we can work on for future rounds but we want to thank everyone for putting up with us anyway ♡ 

Because of its short promo-period, we didn't get as many sign-ups as we hoped for but we still managed a good **12 fics** from **10 authors**. 

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU THE WRITERS FOR THIS ROUND OF YMMH:**

**Day #1**

[tag, you're it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886498) by twinklelou ; wonwoo/mingyu

[can eggnog get you drunk?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888031) by hoshinet ; chan/seokmin

[come back to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939472) by moonfleur ; wonwoo/junhui

**Day #2**

[catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936925) by aeterna_nox ; wonwoo/junhui

[Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940411) by shinomiya ; soonyoung/jihoon

[zero out of four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948655) by dreamseuk ; soonyoung/jihoon

**Day #3**

[reckless decisions and a lifetime of consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951895) by JaMa38132 ; wonwoo/mingyu

[words i didn't mean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957835) by junonu ; seokmin/jihoon

[If luck could be on my side for just one day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974977) by crinkledpages ; seokmin/minghao

**Day #4**

[99 to 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990343) by minwonangst ; wonwoo/mingyu

[if you could be a colour, you would be gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004218) by moonfleur ; seungcheol/joshua

[In the company of titans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008580) by crinkledpages ; wonwoo/mingyu

AND THAT'S IT!

Thank you once again to all the writers and prompters for making this happen. Also, honourable mentions go to [moonfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur) and [crinkledpages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinkledpages) for writing more than one fic :)

**Much Love,  
** **The YMMH Mods ♡**


End file.
